<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning [ENG] by Haze_Cos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023482">Drowning [ENG]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos'>Haze_Cos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisy Era [ENG] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Daisy Era, Fluff, Little Romance, M/M, based on kino's interview, during daisy mv shoot, little angst, other members are here too, reference from pentory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you hope something doesn’t happen, with all your heart. You put all your energy into praying for the worst not to happen.<br/>That was what was happening with Yuto and Wooseok right now.<br/>They were really hoping that the emergency signal wouldn’t go off while Hyunggu was underwater.</p><p>___</p><p>Based on the shooting of Daisy’s MV and what happened with Kino during the shooting of his scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisy Era [ENG] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning [ENG]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023422">Drowning [FR]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos">Haze_Cos</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Thank you for clicking!!</p><p>This One Shot is based on the interview that Pentagon did after the release of Daisy, and especially on Kino explaining that he almost drowned during the shooting of his scene.</p><p>I leave you the link of the trend with the translation if you want to read:<br/>https://twitter.com/0026yoyo/status/1315700471818903552</p><p>That story stuck in my head. I realized that it could have really gone wrong for him. Then I wondered how the other members reacted knowing it, and especially Yuto and Wooseok: and this story was born.</p><p>I obviously included some ship, because I like their trio. &lt;3</p><p>I'm French and I don't have a beta-lector so if you see any mistakes, I’m sorry, feel free to correct m !e</p><p>Enjoy the reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was supposed to be a good day. They all got up early to film the music video for their new song. Their comeback was finally fast approaching and they were more than excited to finally be able to return on stage. They had planned to start the shooting with the group choreography, before moving on their individuals scenes, passing one by one in front of the camera. As the hours progressed, Hyunggu felt the energy of apprehension invade his body. He began unable to stay in one place as the members came and went to shoot their own scenes. His mind was spinning at full speed as he gently pulls the threads from his ripped jeans.</p><p>He felt a hand gently take his own, taking him out of his trance. Hyunggu turned his gaze to see Yuto, sitting right next to him. His gaze went down along his chest to see his abs through his open jacket, before going up to his eyes.</p><p>"You’re gonna ruin your jeans Hyunggu-ya."</p><p>The younger one blushes, looking away. Yuto had just returned from his filming time and obviously he had to come straight to him and see his apprehension. He saw Wooseok coming out of the room from the corner of the eye, probably heading towards the back street of the building to shoot his own footage.</p><p>"Are you feeling well ?" Asked the Japanese one<br/>
"More than good."</p><p>Yuto started playing with his hand.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not a little anxious ?" He whispered.<br/>
"Why should I be anxious ? I shoot my scene last, but it's happened in the past."</p><p>Yuto raised his head to look at the clock on the wall while Hyunggu also followed the movement. 5:10 PM. They've been here almost eight hours.</p><p>"I was mostly talking about the water scene."<br/>
"Oh."</p><p>It's true, Hyunggu said to himself. He had to shoot a scene where he was plunged into the watering seemed to be drowning. However, he wasn't anxious, there was nothing to be anxious about. He loved water since he was very young. That was sort of his favorite element.</p><p>"Why would I be anxious ? I took diving lessons for this scene, and there will be professionals to accompany me. I like water, and it doesn't scare me."</p><p>The Japanese one re-focused his gaze on him, trying to seek the truth in his eyes as he squeezed the younger's hand harder.</p><p>"Really Yuto-ya. I'm just excited to film my scenes. I'm serious, I'm fine."<br/>
"Okay."</p><p>The older one leaned over to give him a brief hug, which the Korean on gave back, before he had to get up to go change. Hyunggu finds himself alone again, diving into his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 10:30 PM now. Yuto was watching Hyunggu from a distance, sitting in a corner of the room with the other members.<br/>
He had been shooting his scene for 4 hours, and Yuto was holding back from biting his nails.</p><p>Hyunggu had started to shoot his scene alone in the room with the mirror, before moving on to the room with the swimming pool. Yuto was leaning against Wooseok as Hui would get up from his place, followed by Hongseok and Shinwon, apologizing, as the manager called them. They had an early schedule the next day and had to leave now. They went to Hyunggu, surrounded by a towel and watching the scene he had just shot. They apologized to him too, explaining that they had to leave, wishing him good luck for the end of his shoot. The young man gave them a tired smile, thanking them as he watched them leave.</p><p>Yuto bit his lips. Hyunggu had been turning the scene in the pool for almost 3 hours, and his fatigue was clearly visible on his face. The Japanese one respected him for his professionalism, while he continued to loop the same scenes to get the best possible images.</p><p>Yanan and Changgu were discussing their upcoming schedules, a little further, patiently waiting for Hyunggu to finish turning to return with him. Yuto took a brief interest in their discussion, but again turned his attention to Hyunggu when he placed his towel on a chair to return to the water.He felt Wooseok take his hand to hold it. Knowing the younger one, he must have felt the tension that filled Yuto as Hyunggu returned once again to the water.</p><p>It made him anxious, and he knew that Wooseok felt the same way. Hyunggu had been playing drowning for hours, without flinching. It made them nervous even though he was well surrounded and had a backup solution if something went wrong. Hyunggu disappeared under the water so Yuto turned his gaze to the man standing by the pool, ready to intervene if something happened. His gaze then passed to the visual alarm placed un evidence not far away. He made a brief prayer.</p><p>I hope it doesn't turn on.</p><p> </p><p>Another hour passed, as Hyunggu continued to shoot his scene. Yanan and Change had also left at some point. The manager had told Wooseok and Yuto to follow too, but the Japanese one refused quickly. He would wait until Hyunggu finished tuning to go home, even if he had to spend the night there. Wooseok also refused, explaining that he would not let Yuto wait alone. The manager had insisted a little, before finally giving up, seeing that the two youngest were stubborn.</p><p>Yuto waited, his gaze passing from the clock, to the guard, to the alarm, in a kind of endless loop. He was, however, taken out of his thoughts abruptly by a shrill alarm and a red visual call.</p><p>He could feel the blood leaving his face as his anxiety was skyrocketing.The emergency alarm had just gone off. He watched the man jump into the pool, going to the rescue of Hyunggu, while Yuto was paralyzed with fear.</p><p>He wanted to get up, run to the water's edge, dive to help the youngest, but he was petrified, his limbs refusing to move.</p><p>Finally, it was Wooseok's grip on his hand, forcing him to stand up, that triggered his body. The youngest rushed to the pool, dragging the Japanese one with him. They arrived at the moment when the man pierced the surface with Hyunggu, supporting him. The youngest coughed loudly, spitting water and laboriously trying to recover his breathing. The man swam to the edge, clinging to it.</p><p>The two men moved faster, grabbing Hyunggu under the arms to pull him out of the water. They pulled him away from the edge of the pool, making him sit gently as he continued to spit out his lungs, fighting to recover normal breathing. Their manager, also clearly worried, handed them a towel for the little one. Wooseok rushed to take it, surrounding the boy with it.</p><p>Yuto took him in his arms, rubbing his back as he tried to warm him up.</p><p>"His hands are frozen." Wooseok said before taking them to try to warm him up to.</p><p>Yuto looked at their manager, trying to make him understand that it was enough. Midnight was approaching, Hyunggu had been shooting the same scene for hours and now they had to have enough plans to stop. He continued to rub Hyunggu's back as he began to catch his breath.</p><p>The manager had to read his gaze as he moved to see the artistic director to discuss it. Yuto looked at him, as he felt Hyunggu put his head in his neck, pressing his forehead against Yuto's skin.</p><p>Wooseok glanced at him as he whispered comforting words to the boy in their arms.</p><p>"Hyunggu-ya, can you get up ? We'll go to change you. You'll catch a cold."<br/>
"But the shooting…?" The other one whispered in a hard voice.<br/>
"We don't care about the shooting, that's enough. You're exhausted and you did more than you had to do." The Japanese one reassured him gently.</p><p>Yuto started to get up, taking the little one with him. Wooseok accompanied him in his gesture, helping him to support Hyunggu, as they were all heading for the lodges.</p><p>The manager drew Yuto's attention, waving his thumb at him, indicating that it was really over. They were finally going to be able to return to the dormitories. They passed the lodges' doors, closing behind them.</p><p>Wooseok began to help Hyunggu, who was shivering, to get out of his wet clothes while the older one went to look for a change of clothes among those lying around in the room. He surveyed the room, collecting one of his own joggers and a tee-shirt that was to belong to Shinwon, given the size. He also caught one of Wooseok's jacket before returning to the duo. He gave the change to the little one, before turning to the wall to give him some privacy. Wooseok did the same, patiently waiting for the other boy to finish changing.</p><p>"Are you feeling well ?" The youngest, who was always clearly worried, asked.<br/>
"Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry. I'm okay…"</p><p>Yuto hummed while listening to Hyunggu's hard voice, before feeling a hand on his biceps. He turned around, finding Hyunggu completely changed, already dressed in his cloak.</p><p>"Let's go." The little one whispered. "Let's go home."</p><p>The other two boys nodded as they took over their stuff.</p><p>They rejoined their car and the route to the dorms passed in silence. Hyunggu seemed far in his thoughts and the other two boys didn't want to disturb him. Fatigue was clearly written on his features and they didn't know how high his sensitivity was at the moment. They didn't want to risk triggering anything at Hyunggu's after what he had just experienced in the water.</p><p>Once they were dropped off in front of their building, they took the elevator to their landing. Hyunggu began to walk to the door of dorm A when he was stopped by a hesitant hand on his sleeve. He turned gently towards Wooseok as the youngest looked at him, full of apprehension.</p><p>He opened his mouth, but closed it directly, not knowing what to say while Hyunggu stared at him with a tired look.</p><p>"Stay with us tonight." Yuto asked instead of the youngest, clearly aware that Wooseok wasn't ready to have Hyunggu away from him after what had just happened. Just like him anyway.</p><p>The smaller one turned his gaze to the Japanese one, ready to decline, but Yuto grabbed his other hand.</p><p>"Please, Hyunggu-ya."</p><p>He looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze to Wooseok, clearly hesitating. Yuto knew he wasn't going to have to insist. Hyunggu knew that what had just happened had also affected them, on another level.</p><p>"Okay…"<br/>
"We're going to move my mattress into Yuto-ya's room, so we can make a big bed on the floor." The youngest says.</p><p>The other boy nodded as Yuto was about to unlock dorm B to get in. They passed in silence at the door of Yanan and Changgu 's room, not wanting to wake them up, before Wooseok stopped at his room's door.</p><p>"Hyunggu-ya, do you want to take a bath ? I can prepare it for you if you want." He whispered.</p><p>A flash of panic passed briefly in the eyes of the little one. Yuto spoke before he could say anything.</p><p>"Or a shower if you prefer, but it'll warm you up."</p><p>Hyunggu looked at them in turn before nodding and going into the bathroom. Wooseok followed him with his eyes before entering his room.</p><p>"Yuto-ya, please help me move my mattress."</p><p>The Japanese one did so, helping the youngest to pull his mattress into the next room. They pushed his stuff to the maximum against the walls in order to install the two mattresses in the center. Then, they searched each other in their closets to bring back as many cushions and blankets as possible.</p><p>Yuto was improvising a bed with the sheets when he heard Wooseok whisper.</p><p>"How traumatic do you think it is… ? Almost drowning I mean."</p><p>The Japanese one paused to turn his gaze to the other rapper, before turning his gaze to the pillows, reflecting.</p><p>"I think… Hyunggu-ya is strong. He's going to recover. What we can do to help him is be there for him and support him."</p><p>The youngest of the triplets hummed, nodding.</p><p>They turned as they heard the door open, revealing a wet-haired Hyunggu, still in Yuto's jogging and Shinwon's t-shirt. He approached them, leaning on the mattress, turning his back to them.</p><p>Wooseok beckoned to Yuto that he would go to the shower, before leaving them both.</p><p>They found themselves in an uncomfortable silence as Yuto sought what to say to the youngest. Finally, he took his place not far from him on the mattress.</p><p>"Can I touch you ?"</p><p>He preferred to be cautious. He didn't know exactly in what state of mind the vocalist was currently. If he had poor luck, he could be pretty sensitive and completely send him to hell.<br/>
However, he saw Hyunggu turn on his back to look at him, offering his hand with a light head motion to nod.</p><p>The Japanese one lay next to him, bringing their bodies together before taking his hand.</p><p>"Wooseok-ah went to shower ?" He asked softly.<br/>
"Yes, I'll go after him. If you want to sleep, go ahead, don't worry."</p><p>He refused with a nod, while they fell back into a somewhat more comfortable silence. The rapper looked at Hyunggu, every little part of him, every little detail of his face.</p><p>He knew their relationship was ambiguous. He tried never to think about it too much, but it was the first thing that came to his mind in those moments of soothing silence.</p><p>This wasn't really the case at the beginning. He was closer to Wooseok, since they had quickly been roommates, and Hyunggu was closer to the older ones, with whom he lodged. Moreover, the use of honorifics had put a certain distance between them.<br/>
This had begun to improve shortly after they dropped honorifics, allowing Hyunggu and Wooseok to come closer thanks to their close nature. Eventually, Yuto and Hyunggu got closer, long after, getting to know each other as they went along.</p><p>Now they were inseparable. Maknaes, Children, Triplets, "Mayonnaise" Team. So many nicknames for just the three of them. Yuto smiles at the thought of the moments spent together.</p><p>However, their relationship had evolved a little further than friendship. At least, for his case.</p><p>His feelings for Hyunggu had gradually manifested themselves, strengthening themselves to the point of becoming too important to be completely ignored. He left them aside, however, not wanting to spoil what he already had.</p><p>The most disconcerting thing was that he felt the same way about Wooseok, just about ready at the same time. He chose the same strategy as he did with Hyunggu, except that living with one of the boys we're attracted to, makes things a lot more complicated.</p><p>Wooseok had obviously noticed him and stopped him one night, to talk to him about it. They had a long discussion about Yuto, his feelings, but also Hyunggu. Then, the Japanese one learned that Wooseok felt the same way about the vocalist as he did and had come to the same point.</p><p>So there they were, two rappers in love with their friend.</p><p>Wooseok said he loved Yuto very much too, which resulted in more cuddling than usual and a few touches of lips in the privacy of their room.</p><p>However, they were far too weak in front of the middle child.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Wooseok's arrival in the room. Yuto gently let go of Hyunggu's hand when he got up.</p><p>"I come back." He whispered.</p><p>He picked up a change of clothes and went for an expeditious shower. He was exhausted and he was sure his friends were too.</p><p>He joined them shortly afterwards, not being able to resist smiling a little at the sight of Hyunggu huddled in the arms of the taller. He turned off the light and dropped himself on the mattress behind the smaller one, gently clinging to his back and passing one arm over his waist. He felt the vocalist move a little, but he didn't flinch.</p><p>"Is Hyunggu sleeping ?" He whispered.<br/>
"Yeah, he fells asleep pretty fast."<br/>
"That's a good thing."</p><p>Yuto moved his hand to lightly rub Wooseok's arm before grabbing his phone, sending a message on their group chat room to warn dorm A members that Hyunggu was spending the night with them. This will save them from worrying if they ever check the youngest's room. He put his phone back before resting his hand on Wooseok's arm.</p><p>"So… When are you going to tell him ?" The youngest asked, with a defiance look.<br/>
"When are you gonna tell him ?"<br/>
"Between the two of us, you were the most anguished."<br/>
"Don't laugh at me, Wooseok-ah, you were on the verge of tears."</p><p>The taller one let out a small silent laugh before sighing.</p><p>"That's right. I was really scared."<br/>
"So do I…"<br/>
"He could have died." The youngest dropped.<br/>
"He could have, but he was overseen, so he wasn't."<br/>
"He still could have."</p><p>The oldest sighed.</p><p>"We should sleep Wooseok-ah."</p><p>The youngest hummed before wining him good night. Yuto closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese one emerged from his sleep to the sound of muffled moans. He blinked a little, trying to figure out what was going on when he got elbowed in the ribs. Moaning with pain, he sat with his hand at his side to massage himself slightly, trying to make the pain go away. Then, he groped the ground, looking for his phone to use the flashlight, when he heard the groans again which he identified as those of Hyunggu. The Japanese one grabbed his phone, turning on the flashlight before directing it to Hyunggu by avoiding his face.</p><p>The younger one moved in the bed, struggling against something invisible while his face was streaked with tears. He was going to wake up Wooseok when the tallest took a hand in the face from the vocalist. It had the merit of awakening him in a startle, making him stand up, completely disorienting. When he laid his eyes on Yuto, he cast a look of incomprehension.</p><p>"I think he's having a nightmare. We should wake him up."</p><p>The youngest turned his gaze to the only one still sleeping, noticing the tears on his cheeks. He leaned towards him, gently touching his shoulder and calling him.</p><p>"Hyunggu-ya, wake up… Hyunggu-ya…"</p><p>Yuto pressed his hand against the shoulder of the youngest, shaking it slightly. Finally, Hyunggu opened his eyes, suddenly, straightening himself up while he was breathing loudly. Wooseok wanted to take him in his arms, but the other boy struggled, making him drop quickly. Yuto also took off his hand, making space around him.</p><p>They waited for the young man to calm down as he tried to stabilize his laboring breathing. After what seemed long minutes, the Korean one let out a sob. Yuto approached his hand gently to place it on the boy's forearm, testing the waters. When he saw that he wasn't going to withdraw, he drew closer to hug him in a loose embrace, allowing him to disengage if he felt like it. He saw the taller one do the same, putting his large and between Yuto's shoulder blades, gently rubbing his back as if he were the one to be comforted. His other hand held Hyunggu's one, while he waited for the boy to calm down.</p><p>His tears eventually dried up. Yuto left the embrace briefly in search of a tissue for the Korean. He thanked him, wiping his face.</p><p>"Are you feeling well ?" Wooseok asked carefully.<br/>
"Yes, that's okay. It was just a nightmare…"<br/>
"Do you want to take about it ?" Yuto asked gently, taking his place next to him.</p><p>Yuto could see Hyunggu's cheeks blushing with the flashlight. The dancer avoided their gaze before finally whispering :</p><p>"It's really nothing… I was… still underwater…"</p><p>The Japanese one saw Wooseok biting his lip, remembering their discussion earlier in the evening.</p><p>"What happened out there… ? This night, underwater, I mean." The youngest asked timidly.<br/>
"I… I was tired and I… I failed to do the equalizing for balancing the pressure… so I press the SOS signal."<br/>
"Yes, we saw the signal… The guard went directly to fetch you…" Wooseok adds.<br/>
"It only lasted three seconds… but for the first time… I felt like I was going to die. Water scared me."</p><p>Yuto hummed, tightening his embrace on the smallest while he held a sob.</p><p>"It's stupid. I know it was a fatigue error and it wasn't the water itself, but…"<br/>
"Hyunggu-ya, it's normal to be afraid after this kind of experience." The Japanese one declared, trying to look for his eyes."<br/>
"I know…"<br/>
"It was only a few hours ago." Wooseok said gently. "It will pass with time."</p><p>The dancer hummed, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Come on, let's go back to bed." The oldest said. "It's almost 4:00 in the morning, and we have to get up in less than 5 hours."</p><p>Wooseok leaned back the first, dragging Hyunggu with him. The Japanese joined them, huddling against the vocalist. Wooseok did the same, locking the smallest in a hug.</p><p>The silence came again. Long minutes passed, during which Yuto again began to fall into sleep. However, he was interrupted by Hyunggu who was speaking again.</p><p>"Are you asleep now ?"<br/>
"No." Wooseok replied.<br/>
"What is it, Hyunggu-ya ?" Yuto asked.</p><p>He felt the smallest move between their arms, trying to find a more comfortable position.</p><p>"I have a question."<br/>
"Can't it wait until tomorrow ?" Wooseok groaned, burying his face in the hollow of the dancer's neck.</p><p>Yuto heard the vocalist make a low laugh, saying that the youngest tickled him.</p><p>"No, it can't wait. I need to know now."<br/>
"We're listening, Hyunggu-ya." Yuto whispered, putting his forehead against his shoulder.<br/>
"What do you have to tell me, but you don't want to tell me ?"</p><p>Yuto pouted, not really understanding the question. It was really too early for this kind of philosophy. However, he felt Wooseok's grip tightening on his arm. He must have grasped the meaning of the question unlike himself. The youngest began to babble, but the dancer spoke again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen. I woke up when Yuto-ya came back into the room and… I just heard.</p><p>The Japanese one winced immediately. God, that was the only conversation he could not hear. How horrible their karma was to make them so unlucky.</p><p>The two rappers remained silent, seeking their words as Hyunggu began to become impatient.</p><p>"It's so bad that you don't want to tell me ?" He asked in a slightly wounded voice.<br/>
"No, it's just…" The Japanese one started.<br/>
"It's just that we don't really know how you're gonna react and we're afraid you're gonna take it the wrong way and walk away from us."<br/>
"Wooseok-ah… Whatever you can tell me, I could never do that."</p><p>The youngest hummed as Yuto turned to turn on the flashlight on his phone one more time, causing the other two to squint their eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing this without being able to look at you in the eye." He said in a surge of confidence, sitting down."<br/>
"Yes, Yuto-ya is right."</p><p>Wooseok and Hyunggu followed his lead, also sitting down for the two rappers to face the third boy. He seemed divided between a light anxiety and excitement at the thought of a great secret being revealed to him.</p><p>Wooseok turned his gaze to him. Yuto almost escaped a laugh by noticing the many rebel strands of the youngest, suspecting that his hair must have been in the same state.</p><p>"We really do that with a bedhead.<br/>
"Don't remind me." Wooseok moans. "I wish it was a little more… special."<br/>
"Eh, stop ignoring me. Tell me what it is." The dancer cried.</p><p>Yuto had taken a breath before he started.</p><p>"I love you. Well, we love you, to be exact."<br/>
"A lot." Wooseok adds.</p><p>The smallest looked at them, slightly frowning.</p><p>"Yes, I know. Is that your big secret ?"<br/>
"No, you didn't understand, we…" Yuto began.<br/>
"Not like an I love you bro." The biggest one cut him off.</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment in the eyes, Hyunggu passing from one to the other with a confused look, his cheeks gradually turned red.</p><p>"Yes, I had… I had caught the nuance, Wooseok-ah. I knew."</p><p>Rappers keep quiet, not knowing what to say about it.</p><p>"Boys, you're not really discreet… I think even the Hyungs know about it."</p><p>Wooseok hid his face in his hands, probably looking for a place to hide for the rest of his life. Yuto, on the other hand, stared at the smallest.</p><p>"If you knew, why didn't you tell us directly ?"<br/>
"Hm… First of all, because it wasn't my job to force you to tell me, so I was waiting for you to… even though it took a while. More, I thought I was being pretty transparent about how I felt about you." He gently said, looking away.<br/>
"What de you mean ?" The youngest asked, raising his head.<br/>
"Guys, I'm literally telling you that I love you every day. It's not my fault if you don't understand the meaning."</p><p>The other two boys looked at him, surprised, before Wooseok threw himself on him, making them fall backwards, both on the mattress. Yuto smiled, joining the pile of limbs they had become.</p><p>"You guys choke me." The dancer laughed.</p><p>The two taller straightened up a little to allow him to breathe. Yuto saw Wooseok smiling foolishly, while he felt his own cheeks hurting. He didn't remember when he had been so happy in his life. Perhaps when they were finally able to begin ? Maybe when he became the first Japanese rapper in the kpop industry. It was all related to his career, but what was certain was that he hadn't been so happy in his personal life in a while.</p><p>Hyunggu looked at them, smiling widely, before shooting them in a sloppy embrace that looked more like a bunch of disorderly humans.</p><p>Yuto put his head in the vocalist's neck.</p><p>"How do you want us to sleep now ?" The youngest moan, unable to stop smiling.<br/>
"To hell with sleep." Hyunggu said. "I prefer to talk all night. We will sleep tomorrow."<br/>
"It's a good program." Yuto said, as he moved more comfortably against Hyunggu's side.</p><p>Wooseok settled on the other side, taking one of the vocalist's hands into his own and resting the other on his belly. He glanced at Yuto as he smiled, placing his hand on Wooseok's and grabbing Hyunggu's last hand with his own. The three of them felt good together. They finally felt complete, in a completely different way from with food or music.</p><p>They talked for about an hour, about everything and nothing, just enjoying the quiet time together. Wooseok abandoned the first, collapsing from fatigue on Hyunggu's chest. Yuto decided to turn off the light on his phone, convincing the little one to try to sleep too.</p><p>They huddled together, closing their eyes as they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Feel free to comment and tell me what you think about it!</p><p>I think maybe I’ll do more one shot in the continuity of this story? Maybe how Hyunggu realized the feelings of the boys/ how the Hyungs saw iy. Or a sort of small sequel?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>